A Lesson Long Overdue
by MrsWhitlock143
Summary: ONE-SHOT Takes place after the fight in Hunter's Moon in City of Ashes. Luke thinks Jace needs an attitude adjustment so he gives him one. Warning: Contains spanking


Luke's POV

I sighed and rubbed the weariness from my eyes. I couldn't believe I really just had to yank Jace from a fight with a wolf pack. I always knew Jace Lightwood had spunk but I never thought he would actually go to bar and pick a fight with a pack of werewolves.

_This boy needs to be taught a serious lesson. _I thought as I marched into the office where I sent him. When I entered, I found Jace lounging on a chair on the other side of the office, looking anything but repentant –amused even. I shook my head and snapped my fingers to gain his attention. When that didn't work, I began calling his name.

"Jace. Jace!" I called and eventually he raised his head and peeked at me through his lashes.

"Yes?" He responded lazily and unconcerned. His carelessness about the entire situation angered, and quite frankly disappointed me. I knew Jace was used to doing whatever he wanted and never having to worry about any consequences, and that isn't right. If Maryse and Robert weren't going to teach him a lesson then I surely would.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of the small office and looked directly at Jace. "Jace, what you did tonight was completely unacceptable. I know Maryse and Robert let you do as you please, but waltzing into a bar and initiating a squabble with my pack is not alright with me. Care to explain what happened?"

I watched and began to grow irritated as Jace said nor did nothing. He played with his hands and I could feel myself getting agitated. "Jace Lightwood, look at me." I commanded firmly and was a bit startled that he did so quickly. That was a first. Apparently, he realized that he had responded how I would've expected Simon or Clary to, and he began to lower his gaze once again.

"I don't think so, young man! You better keep on looking right at me while I speak to you. That is not an option, Jonathan." I was rewarded by his gaze landing upon me once again.

"Don't call me Jonathan, Luke." He spoke tensely and I softened a bit.

"Sorry, Jace. We need to talk, so are you going to be complacent or am I really going to have to go over there and hold your head up to look at me, and force your mouth to form words?"

Jace stared at me with hard, questioning eyes. His answer came softly, I had to strain my eyes to catch it. "I'll be complacent."

I nodded my head proudly and leaned forward a bit.

"Alright then, Jace. Let's talk."

Jace's POV

I was waiting in the office of the bar I had just walked into, waiting for Luke. I had walked in here, with my smart-ass remarks and disobedient attitude and started a fight with –apparently –Luke's pack. I had no idea they were from his pack, but honestly I just wanted a fight. It was going great –that is until Luke waltzed in and yanked me from the quarrel.

_Stupid Luke. You should have just left me to fight. Who cares if they were your pack? Well, apparently you do. Sending me to the office, like I'm some little kid. Hell, it's my fault for letting you treat me like one. Can't say I didn't have fun commencing that heap of chaos out there though. _

I smiled amused and at that moment Luke Garroway walked in. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't look up at him, nor did I attempt to hide my smile.

"Jace. Jace!" I heard him calling my name and decided to humor him. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes. "Yes?" I asked wryly. I knew I was in trouble, but it's not like Maryse or Robert would do anything about it; I've always been very independent and they know I don't listen to anybody.

I watched as Luke settled himself into a seat in the corner of the room and looked directly at me. "Jace, what you did tonight was completely unacceptable. I know Maryse and Robert let you do as you please, but waltzing into a bar and initiating a squabble with my pack is not alright with me. Care to explain what happened?"

I heard him speaking but I honestly was not in the mood for conversations. I didn't respond and began playing with my hands. I could feel Luke's agitation with me begin to grow as I didn't address him in any way.

_He thinks I'm going to answer him. Cute. _

"Jace Lightwood, look at me." I heard and my head immediately shot up, against my will. No matter how rebellious I may be, whenever I hear a tone as commanding and firm as that, I'm compelled to do that person's bidding.

_Darn Valentine for teaching me to respect authorative tones. Well, good thing I learned though. Father would go ballistic if I didn't show him the respect due –guess it stuck with me. _

I despised that I obeyed Luke so readily –he wasn't anything of mine and I knew he would strike me the way Valentine did. I began to lower my gaze once again when Luke's commanding voice rang out again telling me I better not dare to look away. I bit my lip and returned my eyes to his and I spoke tensely. "Don't call me Jonathan, Luke."

I hated it when somebody called me Jonathan. I just didn't allow it –not even the Lightwoods could call me that.

I heard Luke apologize to me and somehow summon enough courage to threaten that if I didn't comply with this conversation, he would force me to. I felt a spike of shock emerge from me, though I contained it so that Luke couldn't see.

"I'll be complacent."I answered him reluctantly. As much as I didn't appreciate him treating me like a child or threatening me, I really didn't want him forcing my head up or forcing my mouth to move.

He nodded. "Alright, Jace. Let's talk."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and shrugged my shoulders, with an air of defiance.

"What do you want me to say, Luke? I'm sorry? Because I'm not." I stared defiantly back at him and noticed that he struggled to remain calm.

"Jace, I want you to explain why you felt like it was alright to come barging into this bar and start a fight with my pack. Could you?"

I found myself struggling to remain with my gaze matching his as I answered. "I've been feeling frustrated. Angry. I felt like I needed some release and since there were no demons to hunt I thought I'd pick a fight. I didn't know they were your pack, Luke." I added that last bit hastily to make sure he understood I wasn't purposely trying to anger him.

I watched warily and Luke shook his head gently.

"I just don't understand Jace. I mean, I understand you're feeling the way you are and I can help you if you allow me to. Don't look at me that way, Jace. I'm being sincere." He added seeing my disbelieving expression. I relaxed into the chair and rolled my eyes. I knew he was being honest but that does not mean I'm going to come running for him when I have a problem. Luke continued speaking.

"Now, Jace. Regardless of what was going on, going around picking random fights is not the right action to take." He admonished and despite myself, I felt a bit guilty.

I began to lower my head, refusing to raise it again when Luke told me to. I heard as he sighed frustrated and began to walk over to me. I felt a gentle pressure under my chin, and it slowly began to raise my face to Luke's. I resisted and began to lower it again, but Luke grabbed my head, surprisingly gently, and held it to meet his gaze.

"Jace, we are not done speaking. The least you could do is look at me while I speak to you."

"That's the thing Luke –I could look at you and show you some respect, but I just don't want to." Yet Luke didn't snap like I hoped he would. Instead he calmly replied, "I don't care if you want to or not; you are going to. Understand?"

He growled softly at my lack of response and I had to bite back a retort at his stern expression.

After a long stare-down, Luke released my head and I scowled as I watched him move back to his seat on the other side of the small office. I groaned as he continued lecturing as if there had been no interruption.

"Jace, fighting is not right regardless of what the reason was. I –"

"I'm a Shadowhunter; I was born to fight, Luke. You should know that, you were one before." I spat.

"Fighting without reason, which is what you did today, is what is unacceptable. You know what I meant, Jace and you knew it was wrong to do what you did. The fact that it was my pack you were fighting with just angered me further, and you know this."

I threw up my hands in exasperation. "I told you I didn't know they were from your pack!" I sighed. "Yes, I understand what you're saying –fighting without reason is wrong, just because I'm feeling upset doesn't mean I can go break somebody's face, blah blah blah. Are we done here?"

That did it. I could tell Luke was fed up with my attitude and with my actions from today, and he just blew up.

"Jace Lightwood, I have had enough! I have been trying to be patient with you and try to help you and get you to understand what's going on here, but your attitude has pushed me past my limit! I know you are pushing my buttons on purpose, and guess what? You just succeeded. Maryse and Robert may let you get away with whatever you want, but I won't. You are not my son though I see you as one, whether you realize it or not. Picking fights –with my pack, with another Shadowhunter, with anyone –is wrong and you know that! Add that to the fact that you are in need of a serious attitude adjustment and you get a really angry me. Stand up, Jace and come over here."

My eyes widened at his outburst and the blood in my veins ran cold as he finished speaking in a deadly calm voice. I never understood how people could freak out and halfway through their sentence, they're back to calm.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I am going to do what the Lightwoods should have done long ago –I am going to spank you."

I froze and gave a slightly nervous laugh. I stared incredulously at Luke's serious figure. "Wait. You're kidding, right?" I was still fighting back laughter.

Luke looked me dead in the eye. "I can assure you Jace, that I am most serious. Now, come here."

I stopped laughing but remained seated, contemplating whether or not I should obey his ridiculous command. A few moments passed before Luke's booming voice called out, "NOW Jace! If I come and get you it will be worse, NOW COME HERE!"

I stood up slowly and made my way over to where Luke was seated, wordlessly. I put on a tough, careless persona but inside I was nervous. I just hoped my nervousness couldn't be easily detected.

Much too soon, I was standing at Luke's right side. I watched numbly as he reached out and began to unfasten my jeans. I tried to back away but he wouldn't let me. Luke grabbed the belt loop of my jeans with one hand and pulled me closer to him as his other hand swiftly unzipped my trousers. With a quick movement, he yanked my jeans down to my ankles and pulled me over his lap. I shifted uncomfortable as this was a position I had never been in. Not even with Valentine –he just swung the belt freely and it landed wherever it wanted to –not with Robert, not with Maryse.

I felt my boxers being tugged down as well, and my cheeks flushed. This was beyond embarrassing! Luke wasn't even related to me…

_Well, last week I was wishing he was my father… Guess this is what a father does, right? _

"Alright, Jace we are going to begin now. I'm warning you; I won't be letting you up for a long while so brace yourself."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I responded haughtily.

_It's just a spanking. I can handle this, I've been through worse. Much worse. _

I heard Luke sigh slightly and then his hand came crashing down on my exposed backside.

Luke's POV

I had had enough of Jace's attitude and rebelliousness. I sighed softly as I looked down at him lying across my lap and decided it was time to start this –it was long overdue.

_I am not letting this boy up until he truly learns. _

With that thought in mind, I brought my hand crashing down on his bare backside and watched as he jumped slightly.

_Keep going, Luke. _I encouraged myself to bring down my hand a second time, a bit harder this time.

Jace's POV

I jumped slightly at the impact of that first swat and mentally cursed Luke for doing this. The second swat came shortly after, noticeably a little harder than the first one and I grit my teeth at the sting it brought.

**SMACK**

**SMACK **

**SMACK SMACK SMACK **

The swats began to rain down faster. We were only at seven and already it was beginning to hurt. Luke rained down three more and I began to wiggle a bit.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Ungh!" I grunted at the onslaught on my bare behind and mentally cursed myself for making noise. I couldn't show Luke that this spanking was hurting. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"I am very disappointed in you, Jace." Luke began to lecture me, each word accented with a sharp spank to my poor behind.

I wiggled around a little more over Luke's knees, each individual sting becoming an all encompassing burn spreading across the entirety of my backside.

"Picking **SMACK **fights **SMACK **just **SMACK** because **SMACK** you **SMACK **feel **SMACK **hurt **SMACK** or **SMACK** angry **SMACK** is unacceptable! If you **SMACK** needed **SMACK** help, I **SMACK **could **SMACK** have **SMACK** helped **SMACK** you Jace. I **SMACK **don't **SMACK** care if **SMACK** Maryse and **SMACK SMACK** Robert **SMACK** allow **SMACK** you to **SMACK** behave **SMACK **however you **SMACK** please; I **SMACK** will **SMACK** not **SMACK SMACK SMACK** allow you **SMACK **to! **SMACK **You **SMACK** said **SMACK **you didn't **SMACK** know **SMACK **this **SMACK** was my **SMACK **pack. Now you do, **SMACK SMACK** so **SMACK** if you ever **SMACK** fight any of **SMACK **them **SMACK SMACK** again, it will **SMACK** go a lot **SMACK** worse **SMACK **for **SMACK** you. I **SMACK** don't want you **SMACK** getting **SMACK** into any **SMACK SMACK** more **SMACK** fights **SMACK SMACK** Jace. And when I **SMACK** try to **SMACK** speak to **SMACK** you, you better **SMACK SMACK** show me **SMACK** the **SMACK** respect **SMACK** due. No more** SMACK **sarcasm. No more **SMACK** back-talk. No more **SMACK SMACK SMACK** fighting. Are we **SMACK **clear?"

**SMACK **

**SMACK**

**SMACK **

**SMACK**

I was kicking my legs furiously and crying softly by this point. I nodded my head vigorously, hoping Luke didn't want me to answer verbally. He did.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I didn't catch your answer; are we clear?!" Luke continued spanking my sure-to-be very red rear.

"Y-y-yes!" I shouted desperately.

_Oh, God make him stop! _I pleaded silently as Luke kept on mercilessly pounding my backside.

"Yes what, Jace?"

"Ow! Yes, ow, sir, ow!"

"What won't you be doing again, Jace Lightwood?"

"Fighting, ah! Back-talkiiing, b-b-eing disrespectful! Ow, ow, ow! No more s-s-sarcastic, ah, remarks, ow!"

"That's right, Jace I'm glad that's clear to you." I felt Luke tipping me forward slightly and he began beating my sensitive under-curve where butt met thigh. Also known as the sit-spots; or as the area of the butt that hurts the most when smacked!

"No!" I yelled as my sit-spots were very well tended to. If I had ever hoped for leniency, at least in this part of my behind, I was entirely mistaken. He was swatting me with just the same speed and intensity, if not more than he used on the rest of my backside.

After several minutes of being spanked on just my sit-spots, I was a blubbering mess on Luke's lap.

"I'm sorry, Luke!" I yelled out before giving in and lying helplessly over his knees for the rest of my punishment. After a few more excruciatingly painful blows, Luke finally stopped. The fire lit in my backside was so great I barely even noticed he had stopped.

I lay sobbing profusely as I felt my underwear being lifted back to its rightful place. I cried out as the rough material brushed against my very sore, tender backside. I felt myself being lifted upright and then a strong pair of arms was around me, hugging me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Ssshh, Jace, it's alright. Ssh, it's over. It's okay, Jace, it's okay; it's over."

I leaned into the comfort of Luke's arms and sobbed all my pain and frustration into his chest. After a few minutes, I was able to control my tears a little and I pulled away from Luke a little bit. I looked down and I realized I was now seated on top of Luke's knee instead of lying across it. I also noted that my jeans were lying strewn across the floor –I must have kicked them off during my atonement.

I felt a gentle pressure beneath my jaw and then I was looking into Luke's eyes. I felt my cheeks flush slightly.

"Jace I hope I never have to do that again."

"I hope you don't either." I muttered meekly. Luke cleared his throat and the hand on my back moved down and patted my backside. I winced and shifted a little bit. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to be sarcastic or disrespectful, Luke."

He smiled. "Jace do you understand what you did wrong today?"

"Yes sir. I should have talked to somebody instead of starting that fight. Plus, I shouldn't have been disrespectful to you when you were trying to help me. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I definitely won't be looking to cross you again anytime soon." I shook my head and heard Luke chuckle slightly. I leaned into his embrace and we stayed like that for a few moments.

_I really wish Luke was my dad. This is how I wish my dad would have been. Not even Robert treats me this nicely. _

Luke's voice shook my out of my thoughts. "Where are you going to be staying, Jace? I heard Maryse kicked you out, unfortunately. I'm very sorry about that." He gazed at me with sad eyes and I shrugged. "You could always stay at my place with Clary and I." he offered. I began to decline rigidly but then realized that wouldn't be so bad.

I gazed curiously at Luke and asked, "If I do, and I misbehave are you going to smack me again?"

Luke's eyes held a bit of amusement but his tone was serious. "Yes but only if you misbehave, which I'm sure you won't now will you?"

I shook my head quickly. "NO!"

This time Luke couldn't fight back the slight laughter that escaped him. He ruffled my hair, much to my distaste, and patted my back.

"Well, that's good then Jace. We shouldn't have to worry about me _spanking _you again then. Come on, let's go tell Clary and get you settled in."

I nodded and got up and off Luke's lap. I unconsciously rubbed at the pain in my behind and stared at my jeans with distaste. I forced them on, jumping around when the harsh material scraped me backside. I glanced at Luke and he put an arm around my shoulders and steered me out of the office. The pain in my backside was so great, I was sure I wouldn't be sitting down for several days. I wonder how I was going to be able to withstand the long car trip from here to Luke's house. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

_You know what… I don't care right now. I think I just might be okay. _


End file.
